


Looking Respectfully

by RoseMagdalena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Open to Interpretation, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, for the first painting:, for the second one:, lifeguard Yue, surfer katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMagdalena/pseuds/RoseMagdalena
Summary: two paintingsone traditional:Ty Lee playing with Tom-Tom in front of Maione digital:lifeguard Yue and surfer Katara
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Avatar Rarepair Exchange 2021





	Looking Respectfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flerkenkiddingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flerkenkiddingme/gifts).



> Huge thanks to haylestorming (here and on Tumblr) for beta reading my descriptions

I loved the prompt (Ty Lee playing with TomTom in front of Mai) and it made me immediately think about [this](https://reblogthatartyoulike.tumblr.com/post/641723190709747712/mrbenibo-somewhereinthedetails217) post.

I hope you like it.

[ID: a watercolor painting of a lovestruck Mai looking at Ty Lee and Tom-Tom. Mai is standing on the left with her arms crossed, looking to the right. She is blushing and her pupils are shaped like little hearts. To her right, Ty Lee is hanging from a branch doing pull ups. Her legs are crossed and Tom-Tom is sitting on them. Everyone is smiling. Mai and Ty Lee are wearing their usual outfits from the show. Tom-Tom is wearing his clothes from the Smoke and Shadow comics. /End ID.]

I also did my first ever digital painting (my parents got me a tablet to celebrate me getting my bachelor's) and this is it. 

[ID: a digital painting of Katara surfing in the background and lifeguard Yue watching her in the foreground. Katara's knees are bent around 90 degrees, her hands are outstretched for balance. Her hair is in a braid with her typical hair loopies. She is wearing a light blue, long-sleeved swimsuit with darker trim around the edges and a white pattern on the right hip and the cuff of the right sleeve. Her board is the same dark blue with a lighter border around the edge. She is smiling. Yue is facing the waves, standing on the sand. Her pose is relaxed and hair is in a ponytail. She is wearing a lifeguard uniform consisting of a red swimsuit and red jacket with "lifeguard" written in white text across the back. She is holding an orange rescue tube in her right hand. /End ID.]


End file.
